


June 26th, 2015

by GalacticJustin



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is short but i tried, idk if i like how this turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticJustin/pseuds/GalacticJustin
Summary: Gordon and roger when same sex marriage was leagalized nationally.





	June 26th, 2015

Gordon let out a harsh sigh as he pressed his hands to his temples. The last place he wanted to be today was at his stupid piano trying to write some children’s song on sharing. He glanced over to where his boss, mr. Bungee, was standing, and glared at his back as if that would make the man disappear for good. Gordon quickly turned his eyes back down towards his notebook when Bungee started to turn around. The last thing he needed was for the boss that already hated him to notice his glaring. 

Gordon looked down at his piano, hitting a few random keys before trying to come up with something that rhymes with sharing besides the word caring. He pretended to not notice Rhoda coming up next to him, hoping that if he didn’t acknowledge her she wouldn’t berate him for his lack of effort. 

“Gordon, do you ever fucking check your phone? Jesus Christ.” Rhoda whispered in a low, harsh voice.

Gordon looked over at her in surprise, not having anticipated that reaction. “I’ve been trying to write so I haven’t been on it recently. Why?” 

“Listen, I need you to check your phone and then just go home for the day. I already talked to Bungee and he’s letting you leave early.” 

“Wait, but why?” Gordon’s glance got more puzzled by the second. 

“You’ll see.” Rhoda’s harsh expression finally broke into a smile as she quickly hugged Gordon and walked away. Gordon watched her as she left, wondering what the fuck just happened. 

After a few seconds, he remembered that Rhoda told him to check his phone. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and glanced down at the notifications. He had 27 missed texts and 8 missed calls, all of which from Roger. Gordon started to panic a little, thinking something might have happened to roger or his mom or someone, but he tried to calm himself down by reminding himself that Rhoda seemed happy about whatever was happening. 

Gordon speedily unlocked his phone and went into the messages. Roger had been trying to text him for 3 hours. Most of the text spanned from “Hey I love you Come home” And “Gordon where the fuck are you Check your phone” But the one that really stood out to gordon was the one reading “whatever you do don’t check the news”

Gordon’s first urge after seeing the text, of course, was to check the news, but he stopped himself, thinking that if Roger specifically told him not to, he probably shouldn’t. 

Bungee smiled at Gordon as he left the building, which made Gordon think something was really off, because Bungee never smiles at him. He plugged his earbuds into his phone and hit shuffle on his playlist as he started his quick walk home. His apartment was about 10 blocks away, so he should be home fairly soon. He resisted the urge to hum along to “your fault” from into the woods, but still did adjust his pace so he was walking to the beat of the song. 

Gordon hit pause on his playlist as he walked into the apartment, slowing pulling his earbuds out and putting them back in his pocket as he looked around. Something was off. All the lights were dimmed and there were candles everywhere. Gordon looked around and saw a note on the coffee table. 

He picked up the note, which told him to “follow the flowers.” Gordon put it back down with a sigh, not knowing what that meant. He made his way over to the couch to try and sit and think about where Roger is. As he was sitting down he finally saw it. The rose petals littered on the ground leading down the small narrow hallway. 

Gordon stood back up and decided that the roses are probably what roger would want him to follow. He followed them all the way back to their bedroom, laughing slightly about how cheesy all of this was. His laughter died when he saw what was in the room.

The room has rose petals scattered all along the floor. Tons of candles surrounded the room. And right in the middle of it all was Roger on one knee. Gordon brought his hands up to cover his mouth as Roger smiled up at him. 

“Gordon, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You can always make me laugh. I can’t stay angry at you even when you are being a bitch about sailing. You make me happy when I’m having a bad day and if I can make you even a fraction of as happy as you make me for the rest of our lives then I will have succeeded. I’m so lucky to have met you.” Roger looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “Gordon Schwinn, will you marry me?” 

Gordon brought his hands down and opened his mouth, but roger raised his hand, interrupting him before he could even start. 

“And I know you said you wouldn’t get married before it was legal everywhere, that’s why I told you not to look at the news. I wanted it to be a surprise. The Supreme Court legalized it everywhere today.”

Gordon couldn’t hold back his tears any longer. “Yes of course I’ll marry you, dork.” Roger looked at him relieved and stood up, just to be have Gordon throw himself into his arms. They both fell back on the bed laughing and crying.

Roger rested his forehead on Gordon’s and smiled at him sweetly before sliding the ring onto his finger. Gordon smiled back before kissing him, hard. 

“Hmm, whats that thing that people do on their honeymoons? You wanna start early?” Gordon said, pulling back and smiling at Roger. Roger snorted at his boyfriend’s, no, fiancé’s attempt at flirting and nodded. 

“I love you so much.” Roger whispered, smiling at just how lucky he was, before kissing Gordon.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried idk if i like how it came out but i needed to post something so here


End file.
